


Spoonfull of Sugar

by dark_SUNSHINE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Erens not, Fluff, Jean is a prankster, M/M, Modern Setting, Yaoi, couple shenanigans, just a little though, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_SUNSHINE/pseuds/dark_SUNSHINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decides to make a prank or joke as he called it. Eren gets annoyed and leaves Jean to his own devices to clean up his mess.<br/>---<br/>Last sentences is rated T+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonfull of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Small story, wrote this on my phone so Im sorry for any typos.  
> I really need to update my other story ;;;;

"Fucking _Bitch_ ". Eren said as Jean decided it would be funny to put dishwashing soap into the washing machine, even filling it beyond its **maximum capacity**. Now there were bubbles and water everywhere, on the floor, on the already dried and folded clothing, and currently on his fairly new shoes.  

  "Tell me something I don't know." Was the not _oh-so sweet_ and sarcastic reply he received from Jean as he laughed to his hearts content. "Come on babe it's a joke, learn how to take it."  "A _joke_? Oh that's right, it's _so_ funny I might just piss my pants." The 'enthusiastic' reply came through Erens teeth as he gritted them.  

"Sheez, way to go party pooper."    "Well then, it's a good thing THIS party pooper is going to make you clean up this hilarious joke..."  

"By **_yourself_**." A mop was shoved into Jeans hands. "Wait! Babe, you can't be serious! Come on we can have fun cleaning up the bubbles." But Eren had already turned around, taking his shoes off and heading down a small hall and then upstairs to their nearby living room. "Already did." Was the last thing Jean heard come out of from Erens lips.

 "Crap."                               

                             ×  ×

"Well looks good as new."   "Hell happened to you?" Eren questioned when he saw Jean was wet everywhere from the top of the his head to the tip of his toes. "Well, floor was slippery, thought I'd almost die when I slipped backwards. Called for you to pamper me, but _nooo_ you never showed. Hmph." Jean turned his head away from Erens direction woth a frown and crossed his arms.   "Well you're fine, plus I didn't hear you calling."  "How could you? Tv's more important for you." Eren got up wrapping his arms around Jean not worrying about getting wet too, "Don't say that babe. _I love you_ the most and you know that."  "Great way of showing it." Eren giggled and looked up at jean who was only a few inches taller. "Whatever, lets go shower."                          

                         ×   ×   ×

Moans and splashing sounds were heard from outside the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡♡Thank you for reading and don't forget to Like [if you did like it] and comment ! I accept constructive criticism and your thoughts are more than welcome!! Have a good day/night ☆○


End file.
